Halloween Matchmaker
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Kagome's friends are tired of her being single. Her best friend Inuyasha decides to handle the situation himself. Told in 100 word snippets
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo made their way down the street to Sango's house to get ready for the Halloween party Kikyo's boyfriend Inuyasha was throwing that night.

Sango looked at Kikyo's' costume once more, "How in the world could you go to the party as a lich Kikyo?"

Kikyo huffed, "There is nothing wrong with going as a lich besides it is not like it is a normal one it is a sexy lich!"

Kagome giggled, "Sango leave Kikyo alone about her costume choice."

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at Sango, "Besides you know Inuyasha is wearing the matching costume!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Lich

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

They both looked away from her giggling nervously which made her eyes narrow even farther if it were possible.

Sango sighed, "I have no idea what you are talking about Kagome."

Kagome growled at her, "Well that is kind of funny considering Kikyo and Inuyasha are dressing up as the lich King and Queen. I heard Miroku was dressing up as a wizard as well so was that to match you witch costume?"

Neither girl answered since the door decided to burst up at just that moment making all three girls scream bloody murder and jump clear across the bedroom.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Witch

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"You guys should have seen your faces it was totally priceless," the laughing person said as they came the rest of the way into the room.

Kagome glared at their last female friend, "That was so not funny Ayame!"

Sango shrugged it off, "So what are you dressing up as Ayame?"

Ayame giggled as she pulled out her costume, "I am going to be a sexy apparition."

Kikyo cocked her head to the side, "How in the world can you be a sexy apparition?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "How in the world can you be a sexy lich queen Kikyo?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Apparition

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome sighed, "If you are a sexy apparition I guess that means Kouga is a well."

Ayame shook her head quickly, "No Kouga is an eidolon."

Kagome gave her a confused look, "That is the same thing isn't it?"

Ayame sighed, "I guess it could be the same thing."

Kagome turned her glare back onto Kikyo and Sango, "Alright so spill who has to wear a costume that matches mine?"

Sango sighed and looked at Kikyo, "We do not know Kagome."

Kagome snarled, "What do you mean you do not know!"

All three girls flinched at Kagome's tone of voice.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Eidolon

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Ayame smiled deciding to save Sango and Kikyo, "They do not know because as you recall Kagome all the costume choices were drawn from a hat. Since you were not there Sango had to draw for you and the single people had a separate hat from the couples. So if you are single there is no telling who is wearing a costume that matches yours."

Kagome groaned then wailed loudly, "This cannot be happening! What if the person that drew a match to my costume is just some unfortunate lost soul that did not know what they were getting into?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Lost Soul

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Sango sighed then yelled, "That is enough Kagome it is not like it is the end of the world. Just suck it up get dressed and let's go have some fun!"

Kagome sighed, "I should have just stayed home and preformed the Obon with gramps."

Kikyo glared at her cousin, "Kagome Higurashi that is enough just forget about who is going to match you! It is Halloween and you should be having fun not mopping about."

Kagome smiled brightly, "You know what you are right Kikyo! Let's get this party started guys!"

Sango squealed smiling, "That is the spirit Kagome!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Obon

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome pulled out her vampire costume and began to get dressed alongside the others.

She tilted her head curiously, "Hey guys I forgot to ask but how are we getting to the party in the first place?"

Ayame waved her hand in dismissal of the question, "Kouga is going to come and pick us up.'

Kagome nodded her head and continued to get ready.

Sango finished first and asked if anyone needed help.

Kikyo grimaced, "I need help."

They all laughed since Kikyo's costume had more that needed to be done than the rest of them hers would take time.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Vampire

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome stopped pulling on Kikyo's leg armor, "Hey guys did you hear that?"

Ayame sighed, "Hear what Kagome?"

Kagome whispered, "That eerie scratching noise."

Kikyo groaned, "You are just hearing things Kagome do not worry about it."

Kagome nodded her head and went back to pulling on the armor.

Sango snapped while glaring at Kikyo's costume, "I am so going to kill who ever chose the costume's to put in that hat!"

Kikyo huffed annoyed, "I am so with you Sango!"

Ayame growled, "Who in the world could have come up with a costume like this in the first place!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Eerie

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

They had just finished with Kikyo's costume when someone knocked on the door.

Sango called out, "Who is it?"

The person on the other side yelled, "Kouga."

Sango called back, "Come in it is open."

Kouga came in and looked around the room, "So you girls ready to go I am one hungry ghost."

Ayame laughed at him, "You are not a ghost Kouga you are an eidolon."

Kouga growled smirking, "Whatever who cares what it is are you all ready to go or what?"

Kikyo huffed, "Yeah we are ready just give me a second to catch my breath."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Hungry Ghost

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

The guard at the gate gave them each a piece of soul cake and instructed them on where to go. Kouga pulled into the gate and found a place to park.

Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the backseat, "This soul cake is so good."

The girls could only nod in agreement once Kagome finished her piece she became nervous again.

She looked at the girls and Kouga warily, "Okay guys I do not think I can do this."

Kouga gave her a funny look, "Why not Kagome what is wrong?"

Kikyo glowered at Kagome, "Kagome let's go now!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Soul Cake

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome had no time to protest when Kikyo grabbed her arm and pulled her down a path lit by lanterns.

Kouga turned to Ayame, "What is wrong with Kagome?"

Ayame sighed, "She is single remember Kouga."

Kouga's eyes lit in understanding, "So she is nervous about who drew the costume to match hers."

Ayame nodded her head, "She had been concerned about it all night long."

Kouga laughed, "She has nothing to be worried about I can guarantee you that."

Ayame's eyes narrowed suspiciously on her boyfriend, "You know who is wearing the costume that matches Kagome's don't you Kouga?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Lanterns

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kouga smirked looking straight ahead at Kagome being dragged down the path by Kikyo with Sango right beside them.

He looked down into Ayame's searching eyes, "Of course I know who it is but I am so not going to say anything."

Ayame growled at him, "Why not Kouga you know she would feel a lot better if she knew who it was and we would not have to drag her."

Kouga grinned down at her, "I will not say because Inuyasha set it up this way. He is going to reveal the matches. Look there's the apple bobbing station."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Apple Bobbing

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Ayame's eyes widened in shock, "You mean Inuyasha rigged the costume choices!"

Kouga smirked, "Yep."

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the cheek before pulling Kagome away, "Alright our last single person has finally arrived."

There was a curtain hung that hid the single people from everyone else. Inuyasha pulled it away to reveal a single person dressed as a vampire.

Kagome gasped Sesshomaru in shock right as they were lighting up the first of the bonfires.

Sesshomaru smirked, "It appears that this Sesshomaru has quite the feisty little vampire for a date for the festivities."

Kagome blushed but nodded her head.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** Lighting Bonfires

**Challenge:** Kneazles's Halloween 2013 Challenge


End file.
